Paparazzi
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Il échappe à tous les objectifs, rit au nez des paparazzis et glisse entre les flashs sans que jamais l'un d'eux ne l'attrape. Harry Potter, "l'imprenable". Draco possède ce que certains tueraient pour avoir: des clichés uniques en leur genre...


**Disclaimer: **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M ('tention les yeux! Lyne se met à assumer sa part de perversité! xD)

**Résumé:** Il échappe à tous les objectifs, rit au nez des paparazzis et glisse entre les flashs sans que jamais l'un d'eux ne l'attrape. Harry Potter, "l'imprenable". Draco possède ce que certains tueraient pour avoir: des clichés de la plus grande célébrité du moment. Mais comment?

**Petite note de l'auteur:** Bon, inutile de vous enquiquiner avec tout un discours sur le fait que cette fic est un slash, et blablabla... Ce genre de truc, tout le monde connait. (et tout le monde est là pour ça! ;D Comment ça, _non_??? o___O") Bref, le seul petit détail sur lequel je souhaiterais attirer votre attention avant le début de cette fic, c'est qu'il s'agit là de mon tout premier lemon. J'espère tout de même être à la hauteur de vos attentes mais comme on dit, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir! =P

Bonne lecture! x)

* * *

Tu fends la foule, majestueux dans ton costume noir. Tu irradies la classe et la sensualité, la force brute. Comme un animal au pelage noir et brillant, aussi soyeux que du satin, sous lequel rouleraient des muscles puissants. Agile et félin, tu esquives les mains tendues vers toi, doigts crochus telles des serres qui cherchent à ferrer leur proie et qui se referment sans cesse sur du vide.

Tu te dérobes à leur poigne, glisse entre leurs bras furieux et ne laisse derrière toi qu'un parfum enivrant, légèrement musqué, et un sourire en coin qui en dit long.

Toutes ces filles crient, se jettent à corps perdu dans la débandade. La foule s'amasse et se presse contre les barrières qui la séparent encore de toi. Les plus proches sont étouffés sous la masse de ceux qui viennent derrière, espérant s'approcher encore plus près, toujours plus près. C'est à travers une jungle que tu progresses et te faufiles, grand et conquérant, complètement indifférent aux cris, râles rauques, déclarations enflammée et supplications enfiévrées. Le bruit est insupportable, mélange de grondements et de cris hystériques, de pleurs et de promesses. Mais tu ne sembles même pas t'en apercevoir.

Finalement tu atteins la portière de ta limousine et disparais dans un dernier sourire amusé que je devine moqueur, presque cynique, arrachant de nouveaux hurlements à la foule déchainée. Certaines filles s'évanouissent, d'autres pleurent d'avoir pu te voir, sentir ton odeur, _presque_ te toucher. Ta voiture démarre sous la lumière aveuglante des flashs qui tombent en rafale et mitraillent la carrosserie, visant les vitres teintées de noir.

Et moi j'éteins la télévision.

Un immense soupire m'échappe et brise le silence de plomb qui pèse sur la chambre. Je n'ai pas bougé de devant cette télévision depuis le début de la retransmission, c'est-à-dire depuis cette après-midi, quand le soleil zébrait encore le ciel de ses rayons orangés. Et voilà qu'à présent il fait nuit noire.

Je reste là, prostré dans l'obscurité, avec pour seule compagnie l'écho de ma propre respiration et la télécommande qui ne tarde pas à me glisser des mains.

La suite est comme creuse, plongée dans les ténèbres, et je m'y sens tout petit. Complètement pathétique. Mais je ne me lève pas. Je reste sans bouger, perdu dans mes pensées.

Je sais pertinemment que dans très peu de temps, un rais de lumière filtrera de sous la porte d'entrée. Je sais aussi que tu passeras le seuil sans dire un mot, que tu enlèveras ta cape, retireras ta veste et desserreras ta cravate. Seulement après, tu viendras t'assoir près de moi.

Puis nous ferons l'amour.

Sans paroles, sans sentiments. Juste du sexe. Trop doux pour être de la baise, trop violent pour être de l'amour.

Depuis quand suis-je tombé aussi bas ? Relégué au deuxième plan, éclipsé dans ton ombre, à t'attendre comme la dernière des chiennes ? Non, même pas comme une chienne. Je ne suis pas une pute, Potter, tu ne me paies même pas. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

Ma fortune égale au moins la tienne, si elle ne la dépasse pas.

Ma notoriété n'a rien à t'envier, mon physique et mon charisme peuvent même passer pour supérieurs aux tiens.

Non, je n'ai rien à t'envier. Rien à attendre de toi.

Et pourtant je suis là, dans cette suite d'un palace extrêmement côté, dans une chambre que j'aurais pu m'offrir moi-même mais qui pour l'instant t'appartient. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un peignoir dont l'étoffe est si fine qu'elle ne couvre rien. L'air chaud caresse librement ma peau sous le voile secret de la nuit, et je souris malgré moi en pensant que la veille, c'était toi qui traçais le même chemin.

Soudain des cris surexcités s'élèvent du trottoir au bas de l'immeuble et des éclairs déchirent la nuit.

Tu es arrivé.

Je ne bouge toujours pas. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que tu sors de la limousine, l'air toujours affable mais légèrement contrarié. Tu croyais quoi ? Que les paparazzis n'allaient pas te suivre jusqu'à ton hôtel ? Tout est bon pour avoir une photo de toi. Un seul et unique cliché.

De tous les angles, de tous les côtés, on cherche à capturer ton essence, à l'enfermer dans un simple papier photo. Mais toujours, aussi doué que soit le photographe, les clichés sont flous, si mal cadrés qu'on n'aperçoit qu'un morceau de cape ou une mèche de cheveux ébène, mais sans plus. Tu es devenu une légende dans le milieu de la photographie.

Harry Potter, l'imprenable.

Celui qui rit au nez des paparazzis en échappant sans cesse à leurs objectifs, celui qui valse entre les flashs sans que jamais l'un d'eux ne l'attrape.

Tu es une véritable énigme.

Moi j'ai toujours adoré les photos. Les magazines regorgent de clichés de moi, mon visage s'affiche partout, sur les couvertures, les pages centrales, les pages finances et même les rubriques variétés.

Ce soir encore, pas un seul appareil n'aura remplit son office. Les journaux devront se contenter de vieux portraits réalisés au crayon ou au fusain par on ne sait quel artiste anonyme qui aura dévoré tes traits pour les apprendre par cœur.

Enfin la cohue se calme et le silence revient. La limousine a dû partir et les journalistes suivent le mouvement, rassasiés de leur dose quotidienne de harcèlement. Chacun a l'intime conviction que ses tirages seront les bons. Car ton image est mise à prix – à prix d'or – et une seule prise de toi équivaut à une renommée incontestable dans le milieu.

Encore quelques minutes et la porte d'entrée s'efface sur ton passage. La lumière du couloir m'aveugle et je plisse les paupières, le regard toujours fixé droit devant moi, sur l'écran de télévision inerte.

Comme d'habitude, tu ne dis pas un mot.

J'entends le froissement de vêtements qu'on enlève, le léger claquement des chaussures qu'on place dans un coin. Puis tes pas sur la moquette, doux bruissement qui adoucit le silence.

Enfin tu t'assoies à côté de moi, et je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer.

Le silence s'étire encore quelques secondes où l'obscurité s'adoucie, peut-être grâce à ta présence. Seules les lumières de la ville qui filtrent à travers les grandes baies vitrées me permettent de deviner ta silhouette tout près de moi. Tes longues jambes délicieusement mises en valeur par le pantalon noir, ton ventre plat, à peine souligné d'abdominaux, tes clavicules exposées au regard sous ta chemise à moitié défaite, tes cheveux corbeau, toujours sauvages, et tes yeux verts brillants. De toute ta personne, ce sont tes yeux que je préfère. Ils sont chaleureux, pleins de feu et de vie, et perçants. Et même s'ils semblent briller sans cesse, c'est toujours de cynisme, de passion ou de rire. Beaucoup disent qu'on peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Moi je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Car tu contrôles le moindre éclat de tes prunelles. On n'y lit que ce que tu veux bien nous laisser voir.

J'ai depuis bien longtemps apprit à ne jamais croire ce que disent tes yeux.

Quand ils brillent de passion quand tu me prends, quand ils pleurent d'extase quand c'est moi qui le fais, quand ils scintillent de tendresse quand tu me vois m'éveiller.

Tout ça c'est de la comédie. Un rôle interprété avec brio et dont je sais que tu l'as joué avec chacune de tes conquêtes.

Je ne suis qu'un parmi tant d'autres, méconnu aux yeux du monde et caché avec autant voire même plus de soins que les autres. Tapi dans ton ombre, je t'obsède et te passerai comme les autres t'ont lassé. Cela fait déjà bien trop longtemps que ça dure, tu aurais déjà dû me rejeter. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, à présent. Je le savais depuis le début de toute cette histoire, de toute façon. Tu ne me resteras pas.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que _moi _je reste ?

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je ne remarque pas que tu as relevé la tête et que tes yeux me fixent, dévalant mon corps comme une rigole qui glisserait le long de mes courbes pour aller s'échouer au sol, et recommencer. Ce n'est que lorsque ta voix s'élève dans un souffle et brise le silence que je reprends contact avec la réalité.

« Tu n'allumes pas la lumière ? »

Je secoue doucement la tête en signe de négation. Je refuse de parler. J'ai l'impression que si par malheur j'ouvrais la bouche, l'enchantement de ta voix disparaitrait aussi brusquement que le silence.

Et je m'en veux d'avoir des pensées aussi mièvres.

Tu n'ajoutes rien et le silence retombe, aussi apaisant qu'il y a une seconde. Doucement ta main se pose sur mon genou qu'elle se met à caresser lentement, survolant mon épiderme qui frisonne déjà à ce simple contact. Puis elle remonte légèrement, effleurant l'intérieur de ma cuisse tandis que tu te rapproches et plonges ton visage dans mon cou. Tes lèvres paresseuses jouent avec mon oreille, ma mâchoire et mon cou qu'elles couvrent de baisers furtifs, aussi doux et légers que des papillons. Je soupire à cette caresse mais me retiens toujours de bouger, profitant pleinement de ce morceau d'intimité volé que tu me reprendras sans doute bien vite. Ou que mon orgueil me forcera à rejeter pour ne pas souffrir.

Pourquoi suis-je si bien près de toi ?

Très lentement ta main remonte, trace des arabesques sur mes cuisses, mes hanches, mon bas-ventre, évitant délibérément mon sexe douloureux de tant de désir et d'impatience. Mon souffle s'accélère et devient haché, mes membres tremblent tandis que tes gestes restent horriblement lents, soigneusement calculés pour me rendre fou. Ta bouche descend le long de mon cou, butine ma gorge, s'égare du côté de mes clavicules pour finalement remonter au niveau de mes lèvres, puis s'arrête.

Mon cœur se bloque dans ma poitrine. Tes lèvres frôlent les miennes une fois, puis deux, caresse aérienne infiniment tendre dans laquelle nos deux souffles se mêlent et se rencontrent. Je n'ose plus bouger. Les lèvres sont taboues, nous ne nous étions jamais risqués à briser cette règle implicite.

Pas de sentiments.

Le temps semble s'arrêter, comme suspendu dans les airs alors que nos lèvres se frôlent, se dérobent et se cherchent sans toutefois jamais se rencontrer.

Puis je me détourne et t'embrasse doucement sur la joue, savourant l'arôme de ta peau. Lorsque mes lèvres se retirent, c'est mon nez qui prend le relais et caresse la pulpe de ta joue. Mon souffle brûlant s'écrase contre ta peau moite et tu frissonnes. J'ignore si c'est d'appréhension ou de contentement jusqu'à ce que ta respiration rauque et saccadée ne s'élève dans la quasi-obscurité de la pièce. Ton torse se soulève de mouvements puissants et irréguliers tandis que tes mains quittent le Sud de mon corps pour redécouvrir le haut. D'abord mon ventre, mes abdos que tes doigts retracent par cœur, mon nombril dans lequel ils s'égarent, mes flancs et mes côtes, ma poitrine… Tes mains sur leur passage laissent des sillons brûlants et je sens ma peau se consumer. Je sens l'itinéraire de tes doigts sur mon corps alors même que tu ne me touches plus et j'en aurais gémit si la voix ne m'avait pas fait défaut. Seul mon souffle se fait de plus en plus bruyant, presque assourdissant dans le silence de la chambre. Tes mains sont partout sur moi, ta bouche a reprit l'exploration de mon visage et ta langue, mutine, glisse le long de ma mâchoire pour aller se perdre derrière mon oreille. Tes doigts s'emmêlent dans mes cheveux et je sens ton corps basculer tout contre le mien. Tu cherches toujours plus de contact, et je t'y aide en me tournant moi aussi de quart. Nos genoux se rencontrent, se pressent, nos cuisses désormais voisines se fondent et nos torses semblent s'encastrer à la perfection. Ta tête dans mon cou semble n'avoir jamais eu de meilleure place que celle-ci et, ma taille enfermée dans tes bras et mes lèvres perdues dans tes cheveux, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien.

Au début, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

Pourtant, je ne suis pas rassasié. Je n'en ai pas assez, tu n'es pas assez près, pas assez proche. Et tout contre toi je commence à ressentir les premiers effets du manque.

Il m'en faut plus, beaucoup plus.

Alors, tout doucement, je me dégage de tes bras qui rechignent à me relâcher. La morsure du froid m'agresse subitement et j'ai besoin de toutes mes forces pour ne pas revenir me blottir contre toi. Tes yeux surpris rencontrent les miens sans comprendre. Je ne t'explique pas, prend simplement ta main dans la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts, et t'oblige à te lever. Tu es à peine plus grand que moi. D'un demi-centimètre, tout au plus. Mais cela me suffit pour me sentir à la fois vulnérable et magnifiquement protégé. Je lève à peine la tête et dépose un baiser près de ton oreille, puis me retire et t'entraine sans un mot derrière moi. Pas à pas, à reculons, je te guide vers la chambre où nous attend le lit. A cet instant tes yeux brillent de milles feux et, alors que ton regard accroche le mien, je me sens déborder de quelque chose de fort, à la fois impérieux, urgent, et tendre.

Ce quelque chose que je m'étais toujours interdit d'identifier.

Enfin nous atteignons le lit. Mes jambes cognent contre le sommier mais tu ne m'y renverse pas encore. Debout, yeux dans les yeux et nos deux mains toujours entrelacées, nous prenons le temps de contempler l'autre. Puis tes lèvres reviennent dessiner mon visage. Tes mains parcourent furtivement mon corps, s'arrêtent sur la ceinture du peignoir qui ne tarde pas à tomber au sol. Tu remontes alors jusqu'à mes épaules et, d'une caresse presque religieuse, fais glisser l'étoffe. Je me retrouve nu, exposé à ton regard qui s'enivre de moi. Depuis le temps, tu devrais pourtant me connaitre par cœur. Mon corps ne devrait plus retenir tes yeux aussi longtemps. Et pourtant tu ne t'en lasses pas. Chaque fois tu recommences, apprenant la moindre de mes courbes, enregistrant chaque nouveau détail.

Te souviens-tu du corps de tous tes amants comme tu te souviens du mien ? Ou m'oublieras-tu au même titre que les autres, malgré tout, malgré cette lueur affamée au fond de tes yeux, malgré ta langue qui passe et repasse sur tes lèvres d'un air gourmand ?

Finalement je sors de ma torpeur et entreprend de déboutonner ta chemise, puis ton pantalon. Chaque parcelle de peau découverte, je l'embrasse avec dévotion, jamais rassasié du goût de ta peau, de sa texture si douce ni de son odeur si enivrante. Centimètre par centimètre, bouton après bouton, je descends peu à peu le long de ton torse jusqu'à atteindre ton nombril que je caresse longuement du bout de ma langue, mes mains déjà affairées à te retirer ton pantalon.

Les muscles de ton ventre se contractent spasmodiquement et tes gémissements emplissent la pièce, délicieuse mélodie que je prends le temps d'apprécier, encore et encore. Tes doigts se perdent dans mes cheveux et je t'entends murmurer mon prénom. Une fois, puis deux, c'est à peine audible mais c'est bien là. J'ai envie de me rapprocher encore, de me fondre en toi. Pourtant on serait difficilement plus près de toi que je ne le suis déjà. La barrière de mon corps m'est insupportable, j'aimerais la briser pour te rejoindre, franchir tout ce qui nous retient si proches et si lointains à la fois, et me mêler à toi, joindre mon essence à la tienne.

C'est tellement impossible.

La barrière de ton pantalon cède enfin et, tandis que je te l'enlève, je ne quitte pas des yeux la bosse qui déforme ton boxer et qui m'attire comme un aimant. Comme si j'étais né pour l'apaiser. Pour la satisfaire.

Mais alors que j'allais te retirer ton dernier vêtement, un grognement sourd s'échappe de ta gorge et je me sens tiré par tes bras qui me relèvent et me serrent si fort contre toi qu'ils pourraient m'étouffer. Ta bouche reprend ses droits dans mon cou où elle laisse une marque rouge et brûlante, symbole de ta possessivité.

Puis je me sens basculer sur le lit, retenu par tes bras qui m'allongent entre les draps. Tu embrasses chacune de mes paupières, descend le long de ma joue, mon cou, ta langue glisse et explore mon torse, s'attarde sur mes tétons durcis et, au son de mes gémissements, continue sa descente jusqu'à mon nombril. Arrivé là je ne suis plus que tremblements. Mon corps se soulève malgré lui et vient à ta rencontre, exigeant toujours plus de contact. Mes mains tremblantes agrippent fermement l'oreiller dans une tentative désespérée pour ne pas s'accrocher à toi. Alors que ta langue plonge dans mon nombril, ta main empoigne mon sexe et s'applique à le caresser lentement, m'arrachant un gémissement plus long et plus profond que les autres.

Les vas-et-viens de ta langue suivent ceux de ta main et je sens le plaisir monter en vagues. La chaleur s'empare de tout mon corps et ta peau incendiaire contre la mienne attise le brasier qui sévit au creux de mes reins. Soudain, ta langue quitte mon nombril et descend sur mon sexe, que tu prends le temps de savourer avant de l'engloutir jusqu'à la garde. Tes mouvements sont désespérément lents et je voudrais te crier d'aller plus vite, mais je ne réussis qu'à produire des sons étranglés de plaisir. Ta langue monte et descend à un rythme diabolique et je sens quelque chose monter en moi, de plus en plus gros, de plus en plus fort. Les sursauts incontrôlés de ma voix gagnent en intensité et perdent en consistance, oscillant entre cri, souffle, râle et plainte. Mes jambes tremblent et mes hanches se soulèvent de plus en plus vite, exigeant plus, plus fort, tout de suite. Je peine à garder pied. La tête me tourne, je me perds dans un flou où seuls tes mains, ta langue, ta présence et ton odeur restent nets et visibles. Tellement puissants que les sensations me submergent et menacent de m'emporter.

Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, je t'arrête et te redresse avant que l'orgasme ne me fauche.

Mes joues sont rougies de plaisir et mon souffle heurté se perd dans ma gorge, mais je sais que me voir comme ça te plait, alors j'inverse nos positions et m'allonge au dessus de toi, te laissant m'examiner à loisir.

Je ne dis rien.

Pas de paroles.

Pas de sentiments.

Tes mains dérivent sur mon dos, s'échouent sur mes fesses. Tu rapproches mes hanches des tiennes et nous gémissons de concert lorsque nos deux érections se touchent. Mon regard accroche le tien, si vert, si brillant à cet instant. Tu es si différent de d'habitude… Tes gestes sont tendres, à la fois avides et prévenants, prodigues de toutes les tendresses. Un peu comme ceux d'un amant.

Est-ce que ça aussi, c'est un jeu ?

Sans lâcher tes yeux je fais glisser ton boxer sur tes jambes et te laisse complètement nu, aussi excité et tendu que moi. J'ai à peine le temps d'embrasser ton ventre que déjà tu me force à remonter vers ton visage. Tes bras enserrent ma taille, m'empêchant de partir. Comme si j'en avais envie…

Ta bouche butine mon visage, commençant par mon front, mes paupières, mes joues, puis les alentours de ma bouche. Je me cambre soudain sous l'intrusion d'un doigt en moi, faisant s'entrechoquer nos deux bassins, nous arrachant des plaintes étranglées et des feulements de plaisir avides. L'intrusion est douce, lente et attentive. Tu ondules sous moi pour me distraire lorsqu'un second doigt rejoint le premier, recueillant mes gémissements à l'orée de mes lèvres sans pourtant jamais les toucher. Les sensations sont délicieusement enivrantes, comme si j'étais enveloppé dans un écrin de tendresse, comme si j'étais si précieux qu'il fallait user de tant de douceur pour ne pas me briser.

En temps normal, je devrais détester ça.

Et pourtant je ne peux pas empêcher ma voix de dérailler et de s'échapper de mes lèvres en sons rauques et diffus, presque aussi graves que les tiens.

A son tour ma main descend le long de tes flancs pour atteindre ton sexe et te rendre la caresse. Un long tremblement me répond alors que le mouvement de tes doigts en moi s'interrompt, que tu te cambres à l'extrême et te mords la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri plus fort que les autres.

Juste à notre gauche, sur la table de nuit, un appareil photo attend bien sagement que je daigne user de ses services.

Car c'est pour ça, au tout début, qu'à commencé notre relation.

Pour un stupide cliché de toi.

Depuis ce n'est pas une, ni deux, mais des dizaines de photos qui s'accumulent dans mes tiroirs. Toutes tes poses, toutes tes mimiques, de tes yeux brumeux après l'orgasme à ton corps alanguit sous moi, je t'ai sous tous les angles, dans toutes les positions.

Au début ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un magnifique challenge pour lequel je t'ai donné mon corps en échange de quelques clichés.

Mais je me suis prit à mon propre piège.

Si tu faisais tourner les paparazzis en bourrique, moi je leur faisais la nique. Ces précieux clichés qu'ils convoitaient tous avec tant d'ardeur reposaient bien sagement dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, jalousement gardés par mes soins. A peine le premier cliché tiré, je les avais tous battu.

Je n'avais pas besoin de revenir.

Pourtant j'ai décroché le téléphone, sachant pertinemment que tu étais au bout du fil.

J'ai toqué à ta porte, t'ai laissé me déshabiller.

Je me suis donné à toi une fois encore, ce soir là.

Et tous les soirs qui ont suivit.

Et à chaque fois je prenais ces maudits clichés, seule justification valable de ma présence à tes côtés. Parce que sans eux, comment aurais-je pu m'expliquer tout ça ? Pour quelle raison serais-je revenu auprès de toi ?

Pas de paroles.

Pas de sentiments.

Pour toi c'est clair, n'est-ce-pas ? Ce n'est que du sexe, rien que de la baise. Mais moi dans tout ça, je me suis perdu.

C'est pour ça que je cesse mes caresse le long de ton sexe, m'attirant un grognement plaintif de ta part, glisse mes mains sur tes flancs, redessine tes côtes et m'appuie enfin sur ton torse. Je voudrais être violent, effacer cette tendresse qui me blesse, mais ton souffle rauque et tes yeux extatiques m'en dissuadent.

Il y a une telle tendresse dans ton regard.

C'est si différent de d'habitude.

Lentement, je retire tes doigts du plus profond de moi. Tes mains se posent sur mes hanches qui s'enflamment sous leur poigne, et je peine à rester maitre de moi. Je ne veux plus brusquer les choses. Plus maintenant.

Tes yeux accrochent les miens alors que tu m'attires une dernière fois tout contre toi. Tes lèvres survolent cette petite parcelle de peau si sensible chez moi, juste à la jointure entre ma lèvre inférieure et mon menton, puis tu te laisses retomber sur le matelas, la respiration lourde et effrénée, attendant la suite.

Sans te quitter du regard une seule seconde, je relève les hanches et viens m'empaler lentement sur toi, me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Ta respiration se bloque quand un frisson agite ton corps en spasmes, hérissant délicieusement chaque pore de ta peau. Dans tes prunelles danse une lueur folle, quasi-extatique, alors que tu ne tiens plus et roules des hanches pour t'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde.

Nous restons là, immobiles le temps de quelques secondes, paralysés par la déferlante de sensations exquises de nos deux corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. J'ai du mal à rester appuyé sur toi, mes bras tremblent et menacent de céder à tout moment. Mais je tiens bon, juste pour pouvoir contempler ton visage assombrit par l'extase. Tes prunelles sont sombres, tes yeux presque clos mais toujours rivés sur moi, brillants de passion et de désir. Tes lèvres rougies de trop les mordre laissent échapper ton souffle rauque, de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus bruyant, parfois brisé d'éclats de voix incontrôlés. Ton torse se soulève à un rythme effréné, mais toujours silencieux, alors que tu bouges enfin en moi.

Un gémissement surprit m'échappe, suivit par d'autres. J'ai du mal à les retenir, à rester maitre de moi-même. Tes mains sur mes hanches imposent une cadence lente, presque douloureuse tant elle est jouissive, et nos deux bassins dansent un balais lascif. Nos peaux se frôlent, s'embrasent, et nos membres se mêlent dans une harmonie parfaite. Nos doigts se lient, se nouent, nos regards fusionnent, tes jambes accrochent les miennes et nos souffles, accordés au même rythme, se mêlent et se mélangent.

Le plaisir monte et quelque chose au fond de moi grandit, près à exploser, à tout recouvrir, tout raser, tout balayer. Mes gémissements, d'abord simples sursauts de voix, deviennent des couinements désespérés, presque des pleurs, alors que je m'approche toujours plus du point de non retour. Mes entrailles me brûlent et ton sexe en moi irradie de chaleur, remplissant le moindre espace, le moindre recoin, le moindre repli de mon intimité offerte.

Enfin j'entends ta voix dérailler à son tour, et je sais que tu es proche de la délivrance, toi aussi.

Alors, comme un automate, je tends la main vers l'appareil photo et braque son objectif sur toi.

C'est ma raison, ma justification.

Ton regard accroche l'œil de verre sans que ne s'interrompent les délicieux mouvements de ton bassin. Tes iris vertes, assombries par l'orgasme si proche, sont presque invisibles sous tes yeux mi-clos. Tu cries et gémis encore, m'emmenant toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut. Mes mains tremblantes manient l'appareil avec toutes les difficultés du monde. Je voudrais le lâcher, l'envoyer valser dans la chambre moite et me laisser aller à tes bras, me laisser emporter par l'extase sans penser à rien d'autre.

Mais je dois sauver les apparences, à défaut de sauver mon cœur.

Enfin mon doigt trouve sa place sur l'appareil, prêt à capturer l'essence même de ton plaisir sur ton visage, si beau en cet instant. Tu sais ce qui va se passer, et comme à chaque fois tu fixes l'objectif sans détourner le regard, comme s'il ne t'empêchait pas de me voir malgré tout. C'est une partie de toi que tu me donnes chaque nuit, à travers le papier glacé des photos où ton masque tombe, où Potter disparait et où il ne reste plus qu'Harry, rien qu'Harry.

Encore quelques coups de hanches et enfin ton corps se tend à l'extrême, tes muscles se crispent et ta voix sursaute dans un dernier murmure passionné.

« Je t'aime… »

L'obscurité de la chambre est déchirée par la lumière soudaine du flash alors que tu jouis en moi dans un long gémissement rauque, le dos arqué et la tête rejetée en arrière.

L'appareil photo tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et je ne peux plus réfléchir.

L'orgasme ravage mon système nerveux et j'écrase mes lèvres contre les tiennes dans un baiser vorace et désespéré, buvant tes cris à la source, t'abreuvant des miens et goûtant ta langue pour la toute première fois. Tes bras entourent ma taille, mes épaules, me rapprochent de toi jusqu'à la toute dernière limite. Tu t'accroches désespérément à moi tandis que ta langue enlace la mienne, la retient, la découvre et l'apprend. Tes lèvres contre les miennes sont avides, exigeantes et se referment sur moi sans me laisser un seul instant de répit. De toute façon, je n'en aurais pas voulu. Je réponds à chaque baiser, chaque caresse et, lorsque je me déverse entre nos deux ventres, je laisse échapper dans un souffle ce qui me brûlait la langue depuis si longtemps.

« Je t'aime. »

Tes yeux s'allument alors de cet éclat si particulier, et je comprends pourquoi cette nuit est si différente des autres.

Cette fois-ci, tu n'as pas fait semblant.

Nous retombons tout deux sur le matelas, moi dans tes bras, et tu me serres doucement contre toi, répétant sans cesse ces deux mots chargés de promesses.

Nous restons longtemps comme ça, à simplement nous embrasser et murmurer tout ce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions jamais dit à personne. Finalement nous nous endormons l'un contre l'autre, mon visage dans ton cou et tes lèvres dans mes cheveux, tes bras emprisonnant mon corps dans un étau de fer et de feu.

Le lendemain, je brûlerai tous ces clichés inutiles.

Le lendemain, les journalistes pourront bien dire ce qu'ils voudront.

Toutes ces choses là n'auront plus aucune importance.

Parce que le lendemain, je me réveillerai à tes côtés avec la certitude que le matin suivant, et tous ceux qui suivront, ce seront le même sourire, les mêmes cheveux en bataille et les mêmes yeux amoureux qui m'attendront. Moi entre tous les autres.

Les paparazzis peuvent bien aller se rhabiller, eux et leurs clichés ratés.

Parce qu'Harry Potter est à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Et qu'un Malfoy ne partage pas.


End file.
